Kiss From A Rose
by TheHarryPotterGeek
Summary: Dramione... I hope this intrigues you... It's an adapted head-cannon! Enjoy! :DD


**If you were wondering, the Title is from Seal's song; Kiss From A rose. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter - Hermione and Draco would be together.**

"Rose, are you okay?" Draco said, once the Red headed girl stopped screaming.

She nodded, shuddering. She had had one of her nightmares again. She expected her mother to be comforting her...Why was Draco there?

He sat at the edge of her bed and attempted a smile. She returned it just as awkwardly.

"Where's Mum?" She said quietly.

"She's in bed... I can go and get her if you like..?"

"No, no... it's no bother."

She sat up against her bed.

"I can't sleep now." She muttered angry at herself.

Draco sighed. "How about I tell you a story?"

Rose frowned, grumpily. "I'm not a child. I'm a teenager."

"I, know, and you're smarter than most 14 year olds I know." He stated.

She smirked softly.

"So do you want to hear the story...It might make you want to sleep...Take your mind off of things?"

She let out an exasperated sigh before agreeing.

**" It was a dark winter. The trees whispered quietly as Hermione walked passed and along the narrow, icy roads. When she arrived, her heart pounded frantically as she gazed at the awaiting.**

**Well, they weren't really waiting. Her parents. She lay down the fresh flowers on the grey. A thin layer of frost tinted the grass and she sighed mournfully; a small trail of mist dancing of her cracked lips.**

**She walked back down the pathway, though, not to the entrance. She travelled deeper and deeper. She knew this was a place all the wizards and witches buried the deceased. She wanted to see who else lie beneath. She wanted to know that there were others who empathised with her...**

**She stopped dead when she saw one name though. Right in the middle, a tombstone. Embedded in writing was; Albus Dumbledore.**  
**Of course he wasn't buried here, she knew that for certain. But he was remembered here. She smiled, remembering the bearded man...and her friends...and all their adventures.**  
**Ron.**  
**It had been a year since Ron and She had broken up. She knew it wasn't working out. She wanted to hold it together, for her family, for their family... That was until she found out about the other witch...**

**She sighed. She wished Dumbledore was there...For once she wanted nothing more then his comfort. His words of wisdom. She cried soundlessly to her self.**

**Snap.**

**She whipped around quickly, the hard wind slashing her face.**

**A tall man, in dark black robes stood in front of her. He wasn't facing her, he was leaning on the large pearl tombstone for what seemed to be comfort.**

**As if he felt her presence he slowly turned to face her. There were worry lines etched across his chiselled features, his white blond hair looked somewhat grey and withered. Not from age alas, but from... emptiness?**

**As soon as he saw her he froze. He felt like he was imagining things. No way could Hermione Granger be here! Without his brains permission, he started striding towards her though stopped when he was face to face.**

**"Malfoy?" She questioned sweetly. She looked as speechless as he felt. After all these years...He forgot how angelic her voice was.**  
**"Shhhh," He cooed wiping the gentle tears off her face. That was a weird thing to do... After years of not seeing the Hermione Granger, you wipe the tear off of her face...?**

**She shut her gaping mouth and sat down by Dumbledore's tomb. He then joined her. Draco scoffed slightly when he saw the man's name engraved upon it. He almost forgot about that old buffoon...**

**Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder for comfort. Draco felt shocked by this, of course he's always fancied 'bucktooth Granger'! From day one. He was probably hallucinating, I mean the recent death of his Mother... did make him feel - sometimes crazy. What do you do at a time like this? Draco slowly grasped her hand; and their fingers entwined.**

**In the bitter, icy weather he felt warmth. This was odd. Draco was always cold, always. **

**He looked across to Dumbledore's tomb and noticed that engraved on the rim were a few words. It read;**

**'Happiness can be found in the darkest of times."**

**He then did something very rare.**

**Draco Malfoy smiled.**

**The juxtaposition was confusing, yet beautiful.**

**Tiny snow flakes began to fall, celebrating, as if uniting the two oxymoronic, lost souls. It was as if they were one. Complete. Granger was his patronus in the black sky.**

**In darkness, there was always light."**

Rose sat there frowning slightly. Just like her mother, it always took her a while longer to respond to something that had a deeper meaning.

"Well say something..?" He said, slightly desperate for her approval. She was the first person he ever shared that story with, with the exception of her Mother - who moreover shared the experience.

She analysed his face. She studied him; as much as she did with all her Hogwarts books. She knew that wasn't made up, she wasn't called 'the brightest witch of her age' for nothing! She knew that this happened...She didn't know what to make of it...

She was expecting the 'Ugly Hypogriff' or 'The elves who lived in the hut' maybe even 'The Centaurs arrow' You know, bedtime story classics! But t'was Draco after all...She doubted he knew the stories - she'd know he'd heard of them..._everyon_e has heard of them, but the doubt was that Draco... probably didn't get read a bed time story.

Her Daddy would never tell her this kind of story. He was very different from her father (Ron Weasley), he was very different than most people she knew. She was still deciding what she was to make of him. Being only 14, it was a difficult decision.

"It was a beautiful story - re-encounter. Thank you for that...Dad." She said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Draco tucked her back in her bed, her pink sheets reached up to her nose. He kissed her forehead and switched off the light, letting the muggle candle pots become vain in it's own candlelight.

Draco grinned, the smile not vanishing even when he returned to his bed.

"Is she OK?" Hermione said, chewing on her bottom lip. "What are you so happy about?" She sat up more. "What took you so long?"

"So many questions." He chuckled softly. "If you must know, I told her a story."

"Poor soul, listen to you go on and on, after she had one of her nightmares...What did she say?" Hermione teased.

"She called..." He stopped short, chuckling softly again.

"What...?" Hermione stifled a yawn.

"She called me 'Dad'."

Hermione stared at him and bit her bottom lip again. "Are you - are you serious?"

"Deadly." He whispered.

Hermione gave him a gentle kiss. "I'm so happy for you! Finally. I told you, she likes you.I told you, you had nothing to worry about!" She clapped soundlessly before sighing. "Ahhh, goodnight, Draco."

Draco, barely heard her say a word. Rose had finally accepted him. To him, she would always be his daughter. Even if she was a Weasley, her calling him 'Dad' were as equivalent as the blood that ran through his veins. She reminded him of his Mother. Hugo had accepted him when he and Hermione first got married 2 years earlier, Scorpious, his own heir, son, lives with his mother; he absolutely adored Hermione. He always wished he got the same in return with Rose. And though it took a while; it was finally granted. He smiled at that. He lay back down, falling into a peaceful sleep. _His _daughter.

Rose's light still burned, even after it was blown out.

A/N: Hey, guys! I know it's been a while... This was originally a head canon competition but I adapted it a lot, thus, now it's a one-shot! :D What do you guys think of it? I hope you liked it... And I really hope you get the meaning of the last line 3 Feel free to PM me if you don't (:!

Also guys, I could write one shots for you guys?; Just give me who you want it for e.g a dramione - Preferably generally based on Harry Potter it's what I breathe on guys! ;) - Oh and Sorry - I don't do sexual, I do anything but it. :( xo

Review?

**_~TheHarryPotterGeek_**


End file.
